


About Time

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	About Time

Tap… tap… tap…

Thor watched the receptionist behind the counter click clack on the computer in front of her. Her once friendly face had turned perplexed as she looked for his reservation.

He leaned an arm on the counter to better see what the hold up was.

“Problem?” he mused.

She jumped so hard that she knocked her glasses askew. Righting them quickly, she looked up at him and grabbed her chest. “I’m sorry Mr. uh- Th.. Odinson!” She blew out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. “I am having trouble finding your reservation on here. Are you sure Tony Stark called ahead? I have no record of that phone call being taken.”

‘Of course not,’ Thor thought to himself. He gave her a reassuring smile and bent to pick up his bag, “No worries, I can just go somewhere el-”

“Oh no no, Mr. Odinson,” She waved her hands in the air to catch his attention. “I am sure we have something here for you, let me take a second look!”

Thor waited again as the tapping continued.

“Yes, here we go,” she said with a smile. “It is a penthouse suite and for the trouble today, it is on us!” She handed him the key card and directed him to the elevators.

Thor picked up the card and rapped it on the counter a few times with a smile. He winked at her as he started to back away, “Just bill Tony Stark.”

Once inside the elevator, Thor pressed the button intended for his room and reached up to massage the back of his neck.

An annoying tension had started at the base of his skull. This last mission he had assisted Steve with had been a rough one. When he lowered his arm, he was sure that his elbow creaked with the effort.

He was old.

The elevator dinged and the doors whooshed open. Thor stepped into the darkness, not messing with any lights. He planned on finding the nearest comfortable surface to pass out on. He dropped his bag and raised his hand. The lightning that appeared was enough to light his way through the suite.

When he reached the bedroom, he whipped his shirt over his head and quickly shucked his jeans. Oblivion was calling him fast.

Extinguishing the light, he dropped on the bed like a ton of bricks. His eyes were closed before his final bounce on the plush bedding.

A shrill scream popped his eyes open and before he could react, a swift kick to his side had him rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a thud.

He blinked a couple of times and pushed the pillow off of his face as a sudden light illuminated the room. What the hell?

“Thor?”

  


You clutched the sheet to your chest as you looked over the side of the bed. Thor was tangled in the comforter and was looking up at you like you had grown two heads.

Taking a few deep breaths, you tried to calm your racing heart. That scare had shaved ten years off your life.

“What are you doing here?” you asked. You mentally kicked yourself. What a dumb question.

You watched as he scrubbed a hand down his face and tried to gain his bearings. “Well I thought I was going to sleep, but I actually think I died for a second instead.”

“You think you died?!” you exclaimed. “I was sleeping peacefully until I was bounced in the air. Imagine my surprise.”

Thor’s stunned expression turned humorous as he started to laugh. He laid his arm over his eyes as his booming laughter echoed in the bedroom. With every great breath that he pulled in, the comforter that he had gotten snagged in on his way down slowly started to creep open, revealing a naked chest and ridged torso.

… not that you noticed.

You quickly averted your eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. 1:00 a.m. You had only been asleep for two hours.

Once Thor’s laughter had died down, you peeked over the edge of the bed at him again. He hadn’t fixed the blanket and it had slipped well past his naval now. You gulped when your eyes traveled up to meet his. He was regarding you with interest on his face.

Caught.

You shook it off and waved your hand in the air, “So, how did you end up in my room?”

He sat up slowly, scooting backwards until his back met the wall. He secured the blanket around his waist and smiled at you, “The receptionist sent me here. She said this suite was available.” Another laughed huffed out, “Clearly, it is not.”

“That is what she told me,” you said. “She said that she couldn’t find my reservation and that the penthouse suite was all they had left.”

Thor laughed again and looked to the ceiling. “We were set up.”

You were confused. “Who would do that?”

Thor smiled and just shook his head, “Or maybe it is just a coincidence.”

You thought about that for a moment… it had to have been a mistake.

Thor started to get up, clutching the blanket around his waist as he stood. He somehow seemed taller with no clothes on. You sat up and watched him walk to the bedroom door. The move and play of his many muscles made for an interesting show.

He was a living and breathing fantasy. Well, to you anyway. You have had a thing for him ever since Tony had introduced the two of you. He was funny and smart. He was also kind and understanding. And damn it, even his more intimidating side turned you on. The whole package.

Looking at him now, you felt the arousal stir low in your belly. The little flip flop of excitement made your body feel hot.

He stopped and looked outside of the door before turning back to look at you. “I will just sleep on the couch.” He hitched his thumb toward the living area, “It looks comfortable.”

Not for someone his size, it didn’t.

“No, don’t be silly,” you started to say. Letting the sheet drop, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a pillow. “You take the bed. I will fit on the couch better than you.”

A quick intake of breath made you look at him. His eyes were glued to your thighs. Embarrassment washed through your veins. You had completely forgot that you had fallen asleep in only a t-shirt and panties. And said t-shirt barely covered the lady bits. You quickly covered your front with the pillow, “I was tired.” Your voice sounded too squeaky to your own ears. God, you were lame.

Thor unabashedly looked his fill before motioning to the bed, “There is enough room for the both of us.”

Well now, that was just like playing with fire.

You opened your mouth to protest but Thor stopped you, “We are both tired and need somewhere comfortable to sleep.”

“If you’re sure,” you said and got back underneath the sheet. Thor walked to the other side of the bed before he suddenly stopped and looked stricken. “What?”

He pursed his lips before a rough laugh escaped his chest. He motioned his hand to what the comforter was covering, “I uh… I don’t sleep with any clothing on.”

Oh boy…

You stared at him for a minute before turning onto your side, facing away from him. “I won’t peek.”

The bed dipped as he settled his weight on the soft mattress. You felt him shift until he found a comfortable position and then lay still. A long sigh followed.

You reached over and shut off the lamp. The room fell dark, but it wasn’t as calm as the first time you fell asleep. The energy that practically radiated off of your bed partner was electric.

You jumped when a portion of the comforter was thrown over top of you. Then, you gulped when an arm wrapped around your middle. Over top of the blanket, you felt his hand move close to your belly before smoothing over your thighs.

“Uh, Thor?” you whispered. “What are you doing?”

Thor chuckled, “Tucking you in.”

Oh… ok…

He settled beside you again, leaving you frustrated.

You sighed.

The two of you were friends… and you were pretty sure that is all he saw you as. Your crush was one sided. Tonight was the first time he had stared at you like that though. There had been some heat in the depths of those eyes. Your belly flipped at the thought.

You were looking too far into it. No reason to get your hopes up for nothing.

“What are you thinking about?”

Even though it was asked softly, his deep rumble of a voice coming out of the darkness still startled you.

You, you thought. I’m thinking about you.

“Uh, nothing. Counting sheep.” You shifted until you were lying on your back.

“Liar.” Thor said with a dry laugh.

“How do you know?” you asked, turning your head to look at him. Thor had also turned his head on his pillow and was looking at you.

“Because you are tense.” he replied.

You didn’t say anything, just moved to look back up at the ceiling. Should you tell him what you were feeling or leave it alone? Ugh…

A feather light touch traced over the back of your hand. At first you thought it may have been a spider, but then realized that it was Thor’s warm hand. His knuckles were brushing against your fingers so softly that you were sure that it was all in your imagination.

Turning your head, you saw that Thor was still watching you. You heard his arm shift in the sheets before his fingers intertwined with yours.

Your heart started to thump faster. So hard in fact, you could almost hear it. This wasn’t happening… nope.

Thor raised your hand that he was holding to his lips. His lips were soft and his beard rough against your hand. You were frozen in shock. You laid there stiff as a board. You were dreaming. That had to be it.

“Tell me you want this,” Thor whispered, his lips moving against your skin.

Words were impossible, so you just nodded, hoping he could see your response. 

Releasing your hand, he leaned up on his elbow, hovering above you. Raising his other hand, he traced your lips with the barest of touches. But it was enough to make you clench your thighs together.

“I need words, beautiful,” Thor said as he moved his hand to your throat. His warm palm cupped your neck as he waited.

“Yes,” you sighed.

A small smile appeared on his lips before he bent down and laid them along yours. Every little sensor in your body came alive at the simple contact.

You lifted your arm to run your fingers over his cropped hair. You would have loved to sift your fingers through his long hair but you liked this too. You heard him breathe deep before his lips coaxed yours open, his tongue dipping in to dance with yours. His arm wrapped under your back, pulling you up into his body while you fell under the mastery of his kiss.

Your body felt languid and heavy as the arousal built. You moved your legs to rub against his, seeking all the body contact you could.

His hard, hot erection pushed against your hip as the two of you sought closeness.

Thor pulled back, his breathing as heavy as yours. “I have wanted to do that for so long.”

You smiled at him, “Me too.”

Your skin broke out in goosebumps as the hem of your shirt was raised and his big hand settled low on your belly. He bent his head to your ear, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin.

“I have always wanted to know what you would feel like against me. How soft your skin was or hear that little hitch in your breathing as you became aroused.” The deep timber of his hushed voice was as hypnotic as his words. He kissed that secret spot below your ear, “I want to watch you come undone for me.”

You shivered. Good lord…

You turned your head to capture his lips for a kiss again. His fingers played around the waistband of your panties before sliding under. You moaned into the kiss as his fingers delved into the wetness he found.

A satisfied groan rumbled out of his chest as he pressed you flat on the bed. “Fuck, you are so wet,” he said as he broke the kiss to trail his lips along your jaw. A long finger split your folds before sinking into your tight heat.

Your hips arched off the bed with a moan. A husky laugh tickled your ear, “I’ve got you beautiful.” A second finger joined the first, “Just feel.”

You gripped his forearm, your nails digging in as Thor started thrusting his fingers. The heal of his hand bumped your clit with each push in, making you squirm. The little love bites that he was adorning your neck with made you sigh between your wanton moans.

He nipped your ear lobe, “I love hearing those sounds.” He soothed the bite sting with his tongue, “The sweetest melody.” He raised his head and pecked your lips, “I can feel your tight pussy clamp down on my fingers baby.” Thor thrust his fingers deep, curling them up just right. You felt your muscles tense, the burning arousal in your belly gaining strength. “Mmmm,” he hummed in your ear.

Using your free hand, you reached down and wrapped your hand around his cock. You smiled at the stutter in his breathing. Twisting your wrist, you pumped in the same rhythm he set.

Thor crashed his lips on yours, swallowing the sounds that left each others lips. You thrust your hips up to meet his palm, the need strong.

He removed his fingers to draw rapid circles over your clit. You tore your mouth away from his to cry out. The pleasure became so sharp, it was almost painful.

“Please, Thor!” you cried.

He rested his forehead on yours, his own breathing coming in pants by your solid grip on his cock. “Do you need to come beautiful?” At your nod, he thrust his fingers back in, hitting that secret spot with accuracy. When you closed your eyes against the force of your impending orgasm, Thor tutted at you. “Uh uh, open those pretty eyes. I want to see the storm.”

It all happened at once. When you opened your eyes and met his, the wild lust that was lit in the depths plus the delicious feeling of his fingers sent you skyrocketing into oblivion. You gave a sharp cry and clenched your thighs around his hand, trapping his fingers inside you. He rode out the storm with you, whispering words you couldn’t understand past the blissful fog. You had stopped your hand in fear of squeezing him too hard, but once your brain came back online, you gave a soft pump.

“Fuck,” Thor uttered, his body shuddering. His shoulders were tense, the muscles bunched.

You could see the strain on his face from holding back. Releasing his hard length, you pushed on his shoulders until he was reclined against the headboard. His face was a mask of intrigue as you sat up beside him and undressed.

You could almost feel every place his eyes traveled over your body. They left heat behind. He repositioned himself, sitting a little straighter before licking his lips and reaching for you. “Come here baby.”

Straddling his lap, you reached up and cupped his jaw in your hands. Your lips met his in what started out as a sweet press, but soon became ugent. His hands found their way to your hips, moving you over his cock. His hard length dragged through your wetness, making you both moan low. Moving your hands from his jaw, you braced them on his shoulders and started rocking your hips. You took him in, inch by inch. Your tight walls were stretched to capacity, making you pant.

Thor moved his hand along your belly, reaching between your bodies to rub his thumb over your sensitive bud. Then he bent his head and caught a nipple between his lips. He gave a small tug, your nipple coming free with a soft pop. The added stimulation made it possible for you to sink onto him fully.

“Oh god,” you said, taking a deep breath.

“You did so well,” Thor crooned. “Your tight little pussy feels so good wrapped around me. Better than I ever imagined.” His voice had gone rough with pleasure, deeper than normal. It sent a spark straight to your pussy.

Bracing your thighs on the bed, you moved your hips in a slow dance. The long glide of his hot cock inside of you made you whimper. You were still sensitive from your orgasm before, and it heightened the feeling.

“That’s it beautiful,” Thor rasped. “Ride me. Fuck me.”

Shit…

You rocked your hips faster, raising up, only to sink back down to feel that fullness again and again. Thor removed his hand from between your legs, instead reaching up with both hands to cup your breasts in his warm palms. He licked over both nipples, giving the soft flesh love bites.

Before long, you felt his hips start to rise up, meeting you thrust for thrust. You roamed your hands over his chest, lightly scratching his skin with your nails. You were rewarded with a growl. You bit your lip and dug your nails in a little harder.

You gasped when his eyes suddenly lit with lightning. You could feel static coming from his hands that were still cupping your breasts. The low pulse was a whole new sensation. You felt goosebumps rise on your skin and a shiver race down your spine.

But not in fear… it was exhilarating.

Thor all but threw you across the bed. You landed on your back with a laugh. He crawled up your body, kissing various areas before aligning himself with your entrance and pushing inside with a rough thrust.

It stole the breath from your lungs. The electricity crackled in the air as he set a strong pace. You held onto his biceps, the static radiating off of him sending sparks down your arms.

“I want to hear you scream my name when you come, beautiful.” Thor said, his voice gravelly. “Can you do that for me? Can you come all over my cock?”

“Yes… fuck…” you cried.

The slap of skin on skin almost drowned out your wanton moans as Thor fucked you into the mattress. You wrapped your legs around the backs of his, hanging on through the storm that was brewing. “Harder.”

Bracing his arms, he thrust into you hard enough for the headboard to start to smack against the wall. You didn’t care. You were starting to get lost in the blissful haze. Words started to fall from your lips. Most of them probably didn’t make sense, but ecstasy was frying your brain.

“You’re going to make me cum baby,” Thor said, his thrusts becoming more shallow and out of rhythm. He thrust in hard, the deep push sent a pang of pleasure straight into your womb.

“Thor!” you screamed, your back arching off the bed. The force of your orgasm making your muscles tighten.

Thor tipped over the edge right after you, coming with a shout. He buried his cock, locking himself in to spill his come deep inside of you. His chest heaved with every great intake of air he pulled in. You smoothed your hands over his shoulders and arms as the electric energy subsided.

When he let his weight fall on you, you hugged him close. The two of you stayed that way for awhile. The ceiling fan cooled your bodies and your breathing returned to normal before Thor levered himself off of you.

You both sighed as his soft cock slipped free of your wet heat. You kicked your legs, trying to break free from the sheet you had become tangled up in. Turning onto your side, you reached out for the lamp… but realized that it wasn’t there.

“Yea, we kind of knocked everything off the nightstand.” Thor said, his voice tired.

You laughed and leaned over the side of the bed for your phone. Hitting the button, you turned the screen on and turned to shine it on Thor.

He squinted, but smiled at you. “Can I use that for a moment?”

You handed the phone to him before getting up from the bed. You squeaked when a soft smack landed on your ass. You looked at Thor over your shoulder as you walked toward the bathroom. He chuckled with a shrug.

After doing necessary business, you opened the bathroom door, letting the light shine into the room.

Thor was typing on your phone, his brow set in concentration.

You climbed on the bed, laying on your stomach. You propped your chin on his chest and looked at the screen. Realization washed over you. You started laughing as you looked up at Thor.

He was smiling down at you. He wrapped his arm around you, hugging you closer. He hit send and let the phone fall to the bed beside him.

He reached up and traced your face with his fingertips, “I want more of you. This one time wasn’t enough.”

You kissed his fingers as they passed over your lips. You sent him a smile, “You have me.”

  


Tony opened his eyes when he heard his phone buzz. With a groan, he reached over and took it off the charger.

He cursed the offending brightness as he saw a new text message.

He chuckled with a satisfied delight. He shut the phone off without a reply. None was needed.

“Everything ok?”

He looked down at Pepper as he put the phone back on the charger. He kissed her cheek and settled back in behind her. “Our plan worked,” he replied as he wrapped his arm around her.

She snuggled into him, sleep taking her again, “About time.”


End file.
